The Fight of a Lifetime
by Redblack-24
Summary: Mason was once an ordinary teenager. But one night, his TV goes berserk, and wakes up in Angel Grove, 1993. How will he survive? Why is he here? Will he help the Rangers? Or try to stay out of it all?
1. It All Started When The TV Exploded

**Sunday**

**March 17th, 2013**

Outside of a small house in the small suburbs outside of New York City, lived a family of three who were about ready to leave for Los Angeles, California. The only one in the family, who wasn't ready or willing to leave for that matter, was Mason Vanser, the family's only child.

Mason was a sixteen-year-old with brown hair that was almost black, and steely blue eyes that were almost gray.

The reason that they were moving was because his dad had come across a job offer as an architect. His mom was excited, as they would be in a new place. Mason of course protested, saying that he'd miss everything about the city, such as the Thanksgiving Day Parade, the ball dropping on New Years Eve, the subways, the Broadway shows, basically everything about the Big Apple.

But as much as he tried, his parents did all they could to try and convince him that moving would be a good thing. Saying he'd make new friends and that they would always visit which he knew they wouldn't. And besides, he didn't even have very many friends to begin with. He always excluded himself because it seemed helped him think.

Soon they had everything loaded into the truck, and we were ready to leave for the airport. Mason was about ready to wheel over to the truck, but ended up taking one last look at the old house before his father helped lift Mason into the car while his mom took his wheelchair and put it in the back.

Ever since he was about eight-years-old, Mason had been confined to a wheelchair after a fatal car accident had taken his ability to walk. It almost killed his mother, but two of Mason's vertebrae had become inverted.

The operation needed to repair the damage had been done, and the family was relieved when Mason began walking again, but what they didn't know, was that it wouldn't last long.

Mason was in gym class at school one day when all of a sudden, his vertebrae had begun to slide outward, meaning they were sticking out quite noticeably.

To prevent his vertebrae from sliding at all, he had a metal brace clamped onto his backbone.

Naturally, his parents didn't believe that the doctors were doing all they could. Not to mention they didn't exactly take the metal brace operation well.

His father even thought of just pushing his vertebrae back into place, but the doctors strictly forbade against that saying that if that happened, not only would it be extremely painful, but because Mason's backbone was in an extremely sensitive state, it also would shatter the vertebrae completely if not for the brace protecting it.

The doctors said it was too risky to try further operation, and since the signals from his brain to his legs were disconnected, it was decided it would be best if Mason stayed in a wheelchair.

Mason did enjoy the plane to the Los Angeles International Airport, but then remembered how much he hated the fact that his family moved.

The first thing Mason thought about L.A. was that it was hot. He was so used to the mild to frozen temperatures in New York that California felt like a desert, but at least they had a pool at their new home.

Mason had his first day of school following the day of their arrival while his parents were unpacking and putting their things away in the house.

Before he knew it, Mason went from sitting at his desk, to eating dinner with his family.

His family never usually ate together, but his mother thought it would bring them closer together, but it wasn't until she asked Mason how school was that she had struck a nerve.

To be honest, it was not that anyone had picked on him, but Mason absolutely **hated** his new school. He had to play the whole "new-kid role" which was _always_ just a blast.

For one, he didn't know anyone in the school. Another was that some of the other students reminded him of the cast from "_90210_" or something. They lived up to those stereotypes he had trapped in his mind. Not all, just about three in total.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer?" his mother asked Mason once more.

With his head down, he began to wheel to his room. He then stopped in which time he said,

"It sucked."

He continued to his room, "We should've stayed in New York! I hate this place!"

As soon as he got in his room, Mason slammed the door, and got onto his bed by hopping out of his wheelchair and just sat there for what felt like hours.

How was he supposed to fit in? He knew he didn't fit in at his old school, but at least he was more at home in New York than he was here.

He just wanted to go anywhere else but here, a change of scenery, a new, better home, like New York was.

Maybe he should have ran away.

Mason dismissed this thought. How could he possibly run away? He was in a wheelchair and couldn't get that far without someone helping him, but he was always trying to do it himself. That added on to Mason's character; sure he was negative, and pretty much sarcastic, but that didn't mean he wasn't nice and hard working. He decided to get off of the subject by finding something to watch on TV.

He tried looking for something, but even on a Friday night there was nothing on.

"Ugh! Can this place get any worse?!"

He threw the remote at the wall on the other side of the room by accident, and ended up smashing it.

"Damn it! Dad!"

His father came in about five seconds later,

"Yeah?"

"I accidently broke the remote."

"Why?"

"…I got mad okay?"

"All right let me see what I can do."

His father went and picked up what was left of the remote, when he noticed what was on Mason's TV. He came to face it at the door.

"What are you watching anyway?"

"I don't know."

Mason turned to the TV screen to see he had it switched to a very strange-looking show.

There were about five teenagers fighting a bunch gray, lizard-like aliens who had weird looks on their faces.

The teens ended up getting thrown down, until one of them, obviously the leader said, "_Its morphin' time!_"

"_Mastodon!"_

"_Pterodactyl!"_

"_Triceratops!"_

"_Saber-Tooth Tiger!"_

"_Tyrannosaurus!"_

After that, they somehow changed into these color-coded costumes. They were red, blue, black, pink and yellow.

"Oh, I remember this! This is the, uh, the Power Rangers show! Yeah, you used to love this when you were a kid!" his father laughed.

"_I_ used to watch _this_?"

Mason knew that even as a kid he would've **never** watched a show as fake as this was. He didn't even know what this show was.

"Oh come on, you used to be crazy about this show!"

"Dad, can you just get the remote fixed or something? I'm kinda tired."

The smile sunk away from his father's face.

"All right, I'll be done with it by morning probably. Night."

His father left.

Mason got off his bed, turned the light in his bedroom off, and went to shut off of the TV. But before he could, he was unable to do so, as if the show was beginning to put him in a trance of some sort.

The TV showed prehistoric robot-type…animals, if that's what they were supposed to be, coming from all over. There was what looked like a T. Rex that came out of the ground, a mammoth that came from the arctic, a triceratops from the desert, a saber-toothed cat from the jungle, and a pterodactyl from a volcano.

The teens then somehow did an inhuman leap into them, and seemed to pilot them into combining into what looked like some sort of giant humanoid robot.

"What is this show?"

The team of colored costumed-teens then had a battle with this weird monster guy who looked like a blue griffin, the scene later changed to what looked like some weird Command Center or something.

Not much happened after that. They were congratulated by a giant bluish-white holographic head inside of a large tube, one of the two girls kidded around about being a…whatever they were called, saying the helmet messed up her hair which Mason thought had to be the worst joke ever, and he had a sense of humor as dry as the Sahara.

The episode ended shortly after that. Mason then pushed the off button on the TV, and passed out on the bed.

* * *

**3 hours later...**

* * *

Thanks to the alarm clock on his iPhone, Mason woke up in the middle of the night just like he planned to. It was around midnight so he knew _something_ had to be on.

Only when he turned the TV on, he saw that the strange show his father said Mason was once obsessed with was on again. He made to grab the remote off of the desk but remembered that his dad still had to fix it, and made to switch the channel on the box, but for some reason, nothing happened.

He tried it again thinking that he hadn't hit it hard enough, but the TV still went on. He then tried shutting off the TV since he was getting pretty tired, but it wouldn't work.

"What the hell?"

He then had no other choice but to unplug the TV. He did just that, but even doing that didn't work.  
By now, he was out of options, and just decided to watch what was already on.

The TV showed the red guy and his friends (they weren't in their costumes, obviously) climbing a rope in what Mason assumed was a gym. The one of the girls seemed nervous about the red guy being up so high and then went somewhere else.

Mason went to the kitchen to get something to eat. He had hoped while he was in the kitchen that his parents wouldn't hear the TV, as they had to work tomorrow.

He didn't find a snack, so he went back to his room, only to see the TV was still on. The screen showed something that was even stranger than…whatever those other teens were called.

These were apparently the bad guys as they kept talking about destroying the "Power Rangers". They sent down a device that looked like a US space shuttle model after creating a skeletal monster with a techno voice.

The witch who was apparently in charge looked through a telescope on the balcony of…wherever this was taking place, and saw that the shuttle was zipping through the streets, freaking people out for some reason.

Seriously? Couldn't people just think, "Hey, there's a toy space shuttle running on its own, there's something you don't see everyday."? It seemed as if these people would freak out over every little thing.

"I have no idea what this is, but man does it blow."

Anyway, the shuttle was still flying through the streets. It went passed cars without getting crushed, even flying over a sewer hole without falling through.

Eventually after making it past sidewalks full of people, it stopped and released some sort of weird energy beam or at least that was what Mason assumed it was.

He then heard a soft humming noise that sounded like it came from the inside of the TV. And before the scene could change, the hum became a little louder, and then the strangest thing happened.

The TV began to spark, and let off electricity.

Mason didn't know how or why, but he knew that a TV was **never** supposed to do something like this. He didn't know what else to do but watch as the TV screen began to shine brightly while it sparked even more; visible strands of electricity seemed to circle around the TV.

Just as the TV looked like it was about to go off, it finally went black. In fact when Mason looked out the window, he saw the nearby houses were losing power as their lights were going out.

Mason sighed, but it was all too soon as the screen came back on, (it was the only source of light) and went crazier than ever.

Mason grabbed his iPhone, and made to call 911, but before he could, something happened that Mason couldn't really explain.

"Uh oh."

The screen went bright. So bright in fact, Mason couldn't see anything anymore, and he felt himself fly across the room, and was knocked out, but not before hearing a horrible, raspy laugh echo in his ears.


	2. Day of the Dumpster

**Saturday**

**August 28th, 1993**

Mason slowly woke up to the sunlight in his eyes. He found himself still lying on the floor from whatever had happened last night and brushed the sleep out of his eyes as he got in his wheelchair and went into the kitchen thinking that his mother would have breakfast ready.

But before he left his room, he looked over and saw that where the TV on his used to be was replaced by a large square one, like one of those old nineties models.

"The hell?"

This he found to be very strange. Did his parents just wake up in the middle of the night, see his busted TV, and go to the nearest pawnshop to get this old thing? He found it unlikely, but since it was already there, that must've been the case.

He then continued to make his way to the kitchen since the scent of bacon met his nostrils. Once he was in the kitchen, he saw that he was right; pancakes, eggs, and bacon on three separate plates were on the table.

"Morning." Mason said to his mother as he rolled in.

"Morning honey."

He noticed his father was watching the news in the living room and went in to see if there was anything interesting.

"Mason, breakfast's ready." His mother called.

He turned back only to hear the weather man start on the news,

"_It looks like another sunny day for Angel Grove, California-_"

Mason then stopped, and turned his wheelchair back to face the TV.

"What did he just say?"

But he soon brushed this off and went on to breakfast.

While he was eating, Mason couldn't help but notice a newspaper on the table which date read,

_**August 28, 1993 **_

"Where did you get the old newspaper mom?"

His mother looked at him strangely, "What old newspaper?"

Mason was confused, "That one on the table."

His mother looked down at the newspaper, "That's not old. I just got it this morning."

"Okay…"

Mason slid it closer to him so that he could read it. The date was wrong sure, but the newspaper itself looked pretty real.

"Oh Mason, you should go to the Youth Center in town. I hear it's pretty popular; you might make some new friends while you're there." His mother told him.

Mason didn't know what was going on; first the TV, then the newspaper, and now this Youth Center? Were his parents pulling a prank on him? Was this because the TV broke?

His father then came into the kitchen to sit down and eat. He asked Mason how well he slept, Mason replied that he did "okay" and then his father said,

"Did you here that storm last night? Sounded like a pretty big one."

Now his dad was making no sense. There was no storm last night, but when he thought about it, Mason assumed that lightning must've hit the TV, which made it explode.

"Yeah…didn't a lightning bolt make the TV in my room blow up?"

Both of his parents then looked at him strangely.

"No, we just got it for your birthday, remember? What's this about it blowing up?" his dad asked.

"…Nothing…never mind…"

Mason thought he should then move on to some other topic.

"So, dad how do you think the architect job's gonna work out?"

His father gave him yet another strange look.

"What are you talking about Mason? I'm the new deputy at the Angel Grove Police Force, I'm not an architect."

Since when did Nate Vanser go from experienced architect, to deputy cop who didn't even know how to use a gun? Did he get fired on short notice, and then suddenly find a new job? What went on last night?

The rest of the morning went rather quickly. His father went to work and eventually so did his mother, but not before she dropped him off at the Youth Center.

He had said at least three times that he didn't want to go, but she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I'll pick you up in a few hours Trust me, by the time this is done; you probably won't want to leave. Be good, I love you." His mother told him as she drove off, leaving him there.

"Great." Mason said to himself.

He figured he might as well go in since there was nothing else he could do. The reason why he didn't want to go is because he felt so…out of place. He just wanted to stay home and have the house to himself, but his mother said that he was too antisocial, and literally had to carry him into the car.

As he wheeled closer to the entrance of the Youth Center, Mason continued to think about what had happened last night.

He concluded that it was all some crazy dream or something, but why were his parents suddenly convinced that it was August 28, 1993?

Mason rolled up to the front of the building and got a look at its exterior. It had a black, circular sign on the wall, which had what looked like some sort of soft drink with two straws, a lemon on the side of the glass, and read around the sign,

**Angel Grove** **Gym and Juice Bar **and read on a green band,

**Youth Center**

Mason decided to say hell with it and just go in and try and find something to do.

When he went in, he saw that the youth center looked like what the sign said it was: a gym and a juice bar, and full of other teens.

There was gym equipment, a balance board, a climbing rope that led to the ceiling, and, of course, a juice bar with a short man serving orders.

Mason had only the twenty dollars his mother had given him as she wasn't entirely sure how expensive the food was, but judging from the exterior of the place, one could tell that it wasn't that much.

He went to the nearest table and pulled the seat out and the waiter soon came to his table.

"Hi, I'm Ernie. Can I get you anything?"

Mason looked at the menu for a second, "Uh yeah, I'll just have a Pepsi or Coke; whatever you got."

"Alright, be with ya in a second."

"Hey, wait a minute." Mason said before Ernie walked away.

"Yeah what's up?"

"What uh, what's the joke here?" Mason asked.

"What joke?"

"Why does everything around here look like 1985?"

Ernie looked around.

"Well, I guess some of the stuff here is from the eighties, I know some of the gym equipment and the other stuff's only a few years old."

"No, I meant the whole town."

"I'm not sure I understand what you're getting at kid."

"Well am I on a movie set or something?"

"Nope. Be great, a film being shot in my Youth Center. Alright…I'll be back in a sec."

Ernie walked away.

So Mason just sat there, not getting what was going on, but kept putting it off.

Ernie then came back with Mason's order.

"Okay here ya go."

"Thanks, but listen. Is there really something going on here?" Mason asked.

"What do you keep talkin' about kid?" Ernie asked.

"Eh…never mind. I just moved here so…just forget about it."

"Where'd ya move from?"

"New York City."

"Nice."

"Thanks, but this place is nowhere near as awesome as New York."

"Hey, as a matter of fact, Angel Grove makes a great place to live in! Trust me, you'll love it here."

But while he was listening, Mason knew something wrong about what Ernie had said.

"Uh…where did you say exactly?"

Ernie then grew a strange look on his face.

"Weren't you listening? I said 'Angel Grove'?"

"Angel Grove? I thought I was in Los Angeles!"

"Nope. Not that far from it, but you aren't in Hollywood either."

Ernie then began to walk away. There went the possibility of being on a movie set.

But what Ernie said made no sense whatsoever. Where was Angel Grove anyway? If Mason remembered from scanning the map of California on his iPhone 5, then he would've remembered seeing a town of the same name on the screen.

Mason decided to look around and see what this place had to offer as he heard a radio broadcast came on over speakers he thought were on the ceiling.

"_Angel Grove Radio._" The radio sang; it then went to an ordinary guy talking, "_It's a stupendous Saturday in Angel Grove, and a big hello goes to Ernie and the kids at the Angel Grove Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar. Keep those fruit shakes flowing, Ernie._"

"Wow, I guess Ernie's famous around here."

Mason looked over and saw a guy in red doing what Mason thought teaching class martial arts by demonstrating a fight with a guy in purple and black.

There was a girl doing something Mason didn't know what was, possibly tai chi or something, and another girl on a balance board.

He then noticed another teen enter the room in one of those karate outfits; a confident expression was on his face.

"Hey fellas."

"Yo, Billy, what's up?" the guy in purple and black asked.

"Well, I think I'm physically and mentally prepared for my first karate class."

Mason decided that nothing of interest was going on here, and decided to move on somewhere else, although he didn't know what to do. He looked in his cup and saw that he should probably get a refill.

He went over to the counter and waited until Ernie came back.

"What'cha need kid?"

"Okay, just so we can establish this, my name's Mason. Plus, I need a refill. Please."

"Alright, be with ya in a minute."

"Hey, Ernie."

"Yeah what's up? Don't tell me it has to do with-"

"No, it's not. Who are those guys?"

Mason was looking in the teens he saw earlier.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Well, those guys over there, I know that kid's Billy, but who are the others?"

This time, Mason pointed to them so Ernie knew who he was talking about.

"Oh those guys? Those two over there are Jason and Zack, you apparently know Billy, and that pretty pair over there's Kimberly and Trini. Why do you ask?"

It then came to him that Mason didn't know why he asked.

"Uh…I thought I'd seen 'em around before..."

"Yeah, they come almost everyday."

"I take it they don't have anything better to do?"

"Actually, Jason's got a black belt and teaches karate lessons, Zack sometimes helps Jason do demonstrations, Billy's…just trying out, Kimberly's a pretty good gymnast, and Trini does tai chi. Not only that, but this place is a pretty popular hangout. Anyway, here's your refill."

"Thanks."

Mason looked over and watched a pair of guys, one slightly larger than the other; getting flipped over by Trini and Kimberly for harassing them and thinking they were going on a double…date…

"Wait…how did I know that?"

Mason went to inspect the scene. Normally, he wouldn't have given it a thought, but something about this almost seemed…interesting.

The two got up and began walking away, but not before Mason heard one of them (Bulk) say, "What are you looking at Wheels?"

Mason, as one probably would've guessed, didn't take this kindly at all.

He made to go after them; his face was red with anger. But someone ended up holding him back.

"Okay, who the hell-" Mason stopped.

The one, who was pulling him back when he looked over, was that Trini girl.

She had long black hair, and brown eyes that Mason couldn't help but stare into; they were…almost hypnotic.

"Don't go after them, they're not worth it." Trini said.

Mason usually wouldn't have listened, but something about her made him do as she said, and turned to face her.

"I'm Trini." She smiled.

Trini brought her hand closer for Mason to shake it. He looked at her, then her hand, then her again, and then he shook it as if he were unsure about her, which he was.

"Mason." He said introducing himself.

"So are you new here?" Trini asked him.

"Yes, I just moved here yesterday from…"

Mason's voice trailed off because he thought for the slightest second that he…recognized her, as if something in the very back of his mind had clicked or something. He didn't know whether it was her voice or her appearance. He began to stare at her because he _knew_ he had seen her at least once or twice before.

"From where?" Trini asked bringing Mason back to reality.

"Huh?" Mason asked coming back.

"Where did you move from?" Trini asked again.

"Oh, uh I moved here just yesterday. From New York."

"Really? That place must be pretty cool."

"Yeah, it is. This place however, has a lot to be desired."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't like it here."

"Why? Angel Grove is a nice place! It's not as big as New York, but it's still a nice town!"

"You call a town with those two clowns in it a nice place?"

Mason looked over to Bulk and Skull who came from the locker room; both were wearing karate gi, but Bulk had thrown on a jacket, as did Skull, but he was also wearing a hat.

"Bulk and Skull? Those two are just a pair of goofballs."

"I guess so…" Mason's voice trailed off because couldn't seem to shake off the feeling of déjà vu.

"Uh, this may be a weird question, but have we met before? I feel like I know you from somewhere."

"I don't think we have." Trini answered with a puzzled expression.

"All right…I guess I'll see you later…"

Mason finally brushed off the feeling of familiarity and went around the place a little more.

He didn't know why, but for reason, those teens, and even the place itself, started seeming eerily…familiar.

Mason looked over and saw that Zack, Kimberly, and Trini were now watching Jason teach Billy and the rest of his students, but then thought of something.

Mason had gotten the idea that if Ernie really was the only guy working here, then he should apply for a job and see if he could help him out. He might as well do something; he probably wouldn't talk to anyone else anyway.

He rolled up to the counter once again.

"Another refill?" Ernie asked.

"No, I'd like to apply for a job."

"A job?"

"Yep. Might as well do something while I'm here."

Ernie thought about it for a minute or so.

"You know what? I could use some help around here! You're hired!"

"Great. What should I do first?"

"Well, I got an order of smoothies to give at Table Seven."

"Alright, I can do that. Where's Table Seven again?"

"Over there."

Ernie pointed towards a full table.

"Let me just get 'em ready, and you just take them over there."

"Seems simple enough."

Ernie went to the soda fountain and began filling five different cups with different flavors of smoothie.

"You're allowed back here you know."

"Oh! Yeah, definitely."

Mason wheeled to the other side of the counter while Ernie continued filling the cups.

"So did you here about those astronauts on the news? They said they saw aliens or something on the Moon! Can you believe that?" Ernie laughed.

"Aliens on the Moon? Please, wouldn't they have found that the first time? It's probably just cabin fever or something."

"Ha ha, yeah. Okay, here you go."

Ernie handed the tray of smoothies to Mason.

"Alright, be back in a second."

Mason then started towards the table, only to find out that when he got there, Trini and her friends were the ones sitting at that table.

He didn't know why, but Mason was feeling…anxious about going to them, as if they were famous or something, and Mason was their biggest fan even though he had just met Trini a few minutes before, and for some reason didn't feel it until now. But he ignored it as he kept doing with basically everything today, and continued on.

"Okay, these are yours I'm pretty sure." Mason said while setting the tray down on the table before rolling away.

"Who was that? I've never seen him around here before." Mason heard Kimberly ask.

"That's Mason, he just moved here from-"

Mason didn't know why Trini stopped talking, but only a second later did he realize why.

The ground beneath was beginning to violently shake.

"Oh no, It's an earthquake! Everybody stay calm!"

The shaking only increased, and everyone in the building began running for his or her lives.

Everyone was in a full panic. Mason remembered that living in California meant living close to the San Andreas Fault, and this was the first earthquake he had ever really experienced. Yet this didn't seem like any ordinary earthquake.

With everyone running for the exit, Mason found it hard to move out of the way, and find his own way out.

Mason made for the exit but the shaking caused him to fall out of his wheelchair.

Mason looked over and saw Kimberly, Jason and Trini coming to help him.

"No, never mind me, go!" he said waving his hand to signal them to leave.

"But we've got to get you out of here!" Jason said.

Mason almost couldn't hear Jason's last word, as the roaring of the earthquake seemed to increase in volume. A giant chunk of the roof had fallen near where Kimberly stood.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! I CAN HANDLE MYSELF! GO!"

The teens then ran to join with Billy and Zack. That was when they reached the stairs as Mason was about to climb back into his wheelchair, but lost grip of it and caused it to roll away to where he could see the other teens make it to a short staircase. That was when _it_ happened.

There was then a greater feeling of déjà vu once again when he saw the teens over by the stairs.

"Oh my gosh, what's happening?!" Kimberly asked.

"This is too weird." Trini said.

"Hold on!" Jason yelled over the sound of the earthquake.

The five teens suddenly turned into large bodies of color, flew up towards the ceiling, and disappeared.

"What the hell?!"

Mason was dazed for a few minutes before he realized that the place would collapse any minute and when he finally found the grip on his wheelchair, he got up, and wheeled out of the place before a large suspender almost fell on his head.

When he went outside, he saw that people were running and screaming in panic; the sight was absolutely horrifying. It looked like the end of days had come.

Mason didn't know what to do. The panic was overwhelming, and the only thing he could think of was getting home.

Just as the earthquake seemed to be at its peak, it…stopped.

He then heard what sounding like an angry roar, and when he turned back, he saw something that had shut down possibly all logical thought in his brain.

Just about a mile away, he could see a giant blue guy wearing golden armor with a sword, fighting a giant robot that looked like it was made up of other robots.

Somehow, he knew that the blue armored guy was evil, but the robot was defending the city.

Both the monster and the robot were equipped with swords, but just as the robot were about to strike one last time, the monster disappeared. The robot then disappeared after that.

"What…the…hell…"

Mason was completely stunned. A robot the size of the Empire State Building was just fighting off an equally large monster.

How was this even possible? But the more important question at the top of his list was, "What is going on here?"

He thought about it for a minute or so. First his TV acted very strange last night and knocked him out, then when he woke up, his parent and everyone around in this town thought it was 1993 again, then he went to a Youth Center and met a girl whose appearance seemed more familiar than beautiful at the moment. And now, there was a battle between a giant robot and a monster.

Mason then thought it could all be just a dream, so he pinched his arm.

"_Okay Mason calm down, you're obviously just having a __really__ weird dream. If you just pinch your arm, you'll wake right back up in your room in L.A., or maybe even in New York!"_

After making several large red marks on his right arm, he knew he wasn't having a nightmare. This was legit.

Mason then looked over to see his parents in the truck driving towards him.

His mother quickly jumped out; there were tears in her eyes, probably with the thought of Mason being killed in the earthquake.

"Oh Mason thank God you're alright!"

She almost ended up hugging the air out of Mason before she let go.

"Mom, did you see that?"

Mason's mother was busy wiping tears out of her eyes.

"See what?"

"That monster and the robot fighting?"

"Oh yes, we saw it while we were looking for you!"

"Whose side do you think they're on?"

Mason's father then stepped in.

"Well, I heard some people say that robot was the good guy."

Mason's father began to look towards the horizon where the robot once stood.

"Looks like we've got someone looking out for us all."

"That's nice dad, but where did that thing come from?"

"Well I don't know! But what I do know, is that I heard that giant robot belongs to a group of superheroes!"

"Superheroes? Save it for the comics dad."

"No really! Us over at the force tried fighting off these grey guys before they stepped in and took care of them for us."

"Sounds like someone had a good first day."

"Yeah. But the only thing I found strange was that these guys were dressed up in these weird costumes or something."

Mason then had another strange feeling, as if something his dad said was about to lead into something that would answer Mason's questions.

"Yeah what is it? Who are they?" Mason said eagerly.

"I'm not sure, but some people say that they call themselves, the Power Rangers."

Mason then thought that his father said something wrong, which he must have.

"Come again?"

"I said they call themselves the Power Rangers."

"Like that stupid TV show you said I liked watching when I was a kid last night?"

His father then gave Mason a strange look.

"What TV show? This happened for real!"

Mason eyes began to widen. He didn't know what his father was saying, but he knew something really strange was going on.

"Mom, I'm pretty sure that it hasn't been a few hours, but I want to leave. Now."

* * *

Later at his house, Mason was laying on his bed still trying desperately to process all of the thoughts in his mind.

Today made no sense at all, but why? And how?

Mason then remembered his dad talking about these, "Power Ranger" guys, but superheroes? This was reality.

"_Or…is it?"_

Mason had then gotten a crazy idea in his head. He took out his iPhone 5, which thankfully was still functioning perfectly, and went on Wikipedia.

He wasn't sure about it, but he typed in,

_Power rangers_

What he saw next, made his jaw drop.

"What the hell is going on?"


	3. The New Kid

**A/N: I don't own the Power Rangers Franchise, it belongs to Saban. I only own my OC.**

* * *

**August 30, 1993**

* * *

The following week was, in a word, awkward. Or at least it was for Mason.

After realizing he was in world that he previously thought was a TV show, Mason felt uneasy about the experience.

And just as he thought it couldn't get any more nerve wrecking, he found out that he went to Angel Grove High, the same high school as the Rangers.

Wheeling through the hallways, he could see that the school was completely different from the one he went to before. He would have had to ask the office where his locker was had he not found the schedule in his bag.

He put his stuff away, got his textbooks and was ready to go to his first period class. He shut his locker, and continued on, only after he turned for a moment to look again at the new school he heard someone apparently wanting his attention.

"Hey, Mason!" a familiar voice said from behind.

After wheeling around, he saw two of the five people he didn't want to see the most. Trini and Kimberly.

Being nervous enough as he was, jumped out of his skin at the sight of them.

They walked over to greet him, but apparently didn't notice him trying to wheel himself back while not taking his eyes off of them.

"Are you alright? We didn't see you at Ernie's after the earthquake and I thought something bad happened." Trini asked.

Touched that a girl he barely knew at all would worry about his wellbeing, he decided to respond.

"Yeah, it's just…"

"Just what?" Kimberly asked him.

"…I had, the weirdest dream the other night, and I can get it out of my head. It's almost as if it happened for real."

"What was your dream about?" Trini asked.

"Well, this is going to sound weird, but I was hurrying to my house during that earthquake we had the other day, and I look over and see this giant gold guy fighting a giant robot dude. Weird right?"

Trini and Kimberly looked at each other for a minute and then turned back to Mason.

"Mason, that wasn't a dream. That actually happened." Trini told.

"Please." Mason responded wheeling away.

Mason knew they were telling the truth, but he refused to believe it. The thought of it had haunted him all day yesterday and last night.

It wasn't until he went into Ms. Appleby's class that same Monday that the Rangers became more aware of this.

He wheeled in to see that he had the same class with Bulk, Skull, and more unfortunately, all five Rangers.

Mason had hoped he could sneak in and make his way to the back without anyone seeing him, but that plan was demolished when Trini and Zack saw him.

"Hey Mason you can come sit by us!" Trini said offering him a seat near her and her friends. He at first felt tempted to take up the offer, but then regained his senses and pushed on, trying to pretend he never heard them.

After taking attendance, Ms. Appleby found out there was an extra student in the back of the room.

It wasn't until she said that the class had a new student in the room that Mason sighed in frustration. Apparently, Ms. Appleby must not have realized that Mason was a paraplegic until he wheeled himself up to the room.

"Everyone, this is Mason. He just moved here last week all the way from New York City. Mason, is there anything you want to say about yourself before you go back to your seat?"

Mason thought about it for a minute before silently saying, "No."

"All right then. Now before you sit back down Mason, I'll need to assign someone to help you with carrying your books."

Mason looked at Ms. Appleby strangely.

"I can carry my own weight. I don't want or need help."

"We'll help him out." Bulk laughed.

Skull looked at his friend strangely.

"We will?"

"No, we're not gonna help him out you idiot, I'm trying to give the new kid a hard time."

"I can hear you know." Mason suddenly said.

It was all eyes on Mason, which didn't make him feel any less comfortable then he already was.

"And just so you know, I take an offense to being called 'Wheels', so if you don't mind, keep your mouth shut."

He looked over and scanned the class. Something was telling him that Ms. Appleby wouldn't like it if Mason didn't have someone to help him, so he just said hell with it and picked someone as he made his way to the back.

"I pick you." He said pointing at Trini.

There was a bit of silence in the room. It made Mason feel as if he did something even though he was only speaking his mind. It wasn't long however until Ms. Appleby went onto something else.

"Okay. Now let's move on. Today we're going to split into groups and do a class assignment, so it won't be for homework."

Mason never liked group projects since he didn't like to work as a team, but he somehow wound up being partnered up with Jason, Kimberly, and Billy.

"Out of everyone, and I just had to partner up with these weirdoes."

The project was simple, write about a recent news article and show its contribution to why it is important news.

The class had moved their desks to face their groups, but Mason put a bit more space then he should have. There was a stack of newspapers on the desk in front of the classroom.

Jason went and got a newspaper, leaving the other three to wait.

"So…are you liking it here Mason?" Kimberly asked.

"No." he growled.

"Oh. Well I hope you change your mind about that, there's a lot of things to do around here. How about you come and hang out with us at Ernie's after school?"

"I'm busy. Plus, I work there, so I highly doubt that I'd have time to hang out."

"You guys are gonna like this one." Jason said coming back with a newspaper; a grin had appeared on his face.

Kimberly and Billy leaned over to see what it was and made facial expressions similar to Jason's.

"What could be so important that you guys won't stop gleaming about-"

He took the newspaper and saw just what they were talking about.

"Oh hell no."

The front page was one Mason didn't like seeing as it read,

_**Heroes Save City From Alien Invaders**_

He threw the newspaper back to Kimberly, who gave him a strange look.

"There's absolutely no way in hell that I'm doing a paper on those freaks." He said.

"Freaks? Those guys saved the city! They're not freaks, they're heroes!" Billy argued.

Mason breathed in and out with a long sigh, and then spoke.

"Okay, listen up 'cause I'm only gonna say this once, so I want you to tell your other friends. First off, I don't like you. I would say I mean that in the nicest way, but the way you guys constantly worrying about me is getting on my nerves; I can carry my own weight.

Second, I hate this town, and I'm going to ditch this place the first chance I get. Thirdly, these so called "heroes" of yours are NOT real! I don't know why you people go crazy over 'em, but I'm sick of it. And finally, unless I actually decide to talk to you which will probably never happen, LEAVE ME ALONE."

Mason wheeled out of his desk and went to get his own newspaper, leaving the other teens speechless, and slightly shocked. Trini and Zack had even heard and were looking over to see what was going on. Mason abandoned his group and grabbed a newspaper at random without even looking, and went to a separate desk.

He never meant to act so negative to them like this; he just wasn't good at making friends, in fact one could say he was the worst. Plus, it didn't help knowing that the only teenagers who seemed interested in being friends with him were TV superheroes. And by "only" he was stating a fact; no one else besides the teachers, obviously, seemed to notice him, which made him feel worse.

He opened the paper and began looking for an article.

"Ah the New York Times! This is where real news is printed. Not any of this fantasy crap. Everything is normal, just made in reality."

This statement was ironic. On the front page, which Mason failed to see, there was an article with a title that read,

_**Homeless Man Believes Seeing Giant Turtles Running Among Rooftops**_

* * *

**September 3, 1993**

* * *

After getting home, he plopped himself on the couch and sighed after a long week of school.

He turned around to face his mother who didn't look happy.

"You want to tell me what happened at school?"

Her tone sounded serious. Mason's parents never got angry with him, more like…disappointed.

"There's nothing to tell. Everyone's always bugging me, they probably think I'm absolutely helpless."

"Really? Because from what Ms. Appleby told me the other day, you didn't work with your group, and not to mention you acted extremely rude to them and their friends. Care to tell why?"

"Uh…I just said didn't I?"

"Don't try and act like you're the innocent one. You know that you were being a bully, and that is going to change."

"How is it that you think I'm the bully and why should I? They're a bunch of weirdoes who probably think I need help all the time."

"For starters, your attitude can change. And if you weren't listening, I heard from the Cranstons that Kimberly Hart even invited you to go to the Youth Center with her and her friends, and you rudely turned her down. How are you going to get a girlfriend with an attitude like that?"

"Okay, for one thing, she probably doesn't like me that way, no one does anyway. And maybe if we move back, then maybe I'll play nice."

"Mason, for the last time, we are not moving back. You were like this in New York, but this is where it has to stop."

Mason would have said something, but then it occurred to him that Kimberly _did_ invite him to hang out with her at the You Center with her friends, something that no one had ever done for him.

"Okay…I'm sorry about that, okay? I've just been having a really weird week, and I think it's getting to me."

His mother seemed surprised at this unexpected epiphany. She never expected this out of her son.

"Honey, it's alright if you feel stressed, everyone gets this way at some point in their lives. But it would help if you would apologize to them, and not just me."

"Yeah, but they'd probably never forgive me now."

"I wouldn't say that. Kimberly seems like a nice girl, I'm sure she would understand."

"I guess I can tell them tomorrow, right after I see if I still have a job at the Youth Center."

* * *

**I KNOW THAT MASON'S A JERK IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT I LIKE THIS ONE. **

**I REALIZE THAT IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I JUST NEEDED TO GET THIS UPDATED.**

**MORE CHAPTERS ON THE WAY! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	4. Shockwave Part I: Apology Unaccepted

**HEY GUYS! THIS IS WEIRD, HUH? I USUALLY LEAVE THE NOTE ON THE BOTTOM, BUT I'M DOING IT ON BOTH ENDS. **

**NOW, FIRST ORDER OF BUISNESS, I DIDN'T REALLY LIKE THE LAST CHAPTER AS MUCH AS I SAID I DID. **

**SECOND, WHEN I HAD WRITTEN THE NEWSPAPER ARTICLE FOR THE NEW YORK TIMES, I WAS SORT OF HINTING AT THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW.**

**I FIGURED IT'D BE FUNNY, SINCE THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE SEEN THE _In Space _EPISODE_ "SHELL SHOCK"_ KNOW THAT THEIR'S A BIT OF A HINT THAT THEY SHARE A UNIVERSE.**

**ANYWAY, HERE'S THE LONG AWAITED UPDATE! ENJOY!**

* * *

**September 4, 1993**

* * *

Mason was up early on Saturday morning.

He had hoped that Ernie wouldn't fire him for leaving early last week, but then again, he didn't have a set schedule for work, and the earthquake was unpredictable so he didn't think it would matter.

He got up earlier than his parents, and since the Youth Center really wasn't that far from his house, he decided to just wheel there.

Mason lived on a hill, so he let gravity do its work and he zipped down in a matter of minutes with the cold morning air rushing through his grey jacket.

After another ten minutes or so, he made it just as looked as if Ernie had just opened it. Just as he entered, the place was already beginning to populate with teenagers, most of whom Mason had seen at school.

He went to the counter in hopes of finding his boss. It didn't take long, as Ernie had just walked back from switching the lights on in the exercise room.

"This place opens earlier than I thought." Mason said.

Ernie turned to see Mason behind him.

"Yeah, some people think it's a good idea to exercise early in the day so I decided to take the idea, and open in the early hours. You got here just in time!"

"That's great. So, sorry about what happened last week…"

"Hey don't go stressing, it's fine, really! There was an earthquake and your folks were probably worried sick! Just give me a heads up next time."

"Sure thing."

"Okay. First order of business, I need you to take some smoothies over there to Table Five."

"Right."

The two went over behind the counter.

"So, what went on Saturday?" Mason asked.

"You haven't heard? The Power Rangers happened!"

"Oh yeah. Look, I've been going through a really…_really_ weird week, so I'm a bit dazed about this sort of thing."

"Why's that?"

"Well the fact that apparently the only other life forms in the universe are trying to take over the world, and then there's a bunch of this really weird group of people that save us using a giant robot guy. That doesn't exactly sit right in me and anyone's minds wouldn't you think?"

"Hey, it sits just fine in mine knowing that we've got someone fighting against those monsters. Okay, here you go."

Ernie handed Mason a tray of five different colored drinks. Mason's eyes then widened when he realized there was _five_ of them.

"Uh…Ernie, you didn't happen to see um…what's their names around have you?" Mason asked.

"Who?"

"Uh…one of them's the one that does all of that gymnastics stuff?"

"Kimberly? Are you talking about her and her friends? No, I haven't seen 'em today yet."

Mason felt immediate relief.

"They'll probably be here soon though." Ernie said which broke Mason's release.

"Great…"

Mason replied in another tone that Ernie had unfortunately heard.

"What did you say it like that for?" he asked just before Mason was about to wheel towards Table Five.

"Let's just say I have my reasons."

The five teens actually were _not_ there at the time. Mason had worked for almost an hour before he saw Jason and his friends walk in while he was going back for another round of smoothies.

Mason quickly dashed behind the counter at the sight of them, having to bend down to avoid being seen. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't face them right at the moment. He didn't realize until last night how badly they must have taken his little outburst from the other day.

The Rangers didn't say a word to him after his little spasm; they went as far as to act as if he never existed. Trini didn't even look at him when she was assisting Mason with getting his books from his locker, much less smile at him. And to think he thought she wanted to be his friend the most, probably because she met him first.

Needless to say, Mason felt absolutely horrible about it. It was strange for him; all he had felt since he could remember was constant anger, and hatred, he gave the cold shoulder to everyone, even his own family. All that time, feeling such negative emotions and now he was beginning to feel guilty about all of it. Not only that, but he also realized that he didn't remember why he was so angry all the time.

It wasn't until someone noticed him behind the counter that he was brought back to (their) reality.

"What are you doing?"

Mason looked up and saw Ernie looking at him with a confused expression.

"I'm a…looking for…straws! That's what I'm down here for."

Ernie raised an eyebrow, knowing Mason was acting too suspicious to be telling the truth.

"Right…listen, Table nine needs an order, and I'm busy taking other orders. The tray's on the counter."

"Okay, I got it."

Mason leaned his head up and wheeled over to the end of the counter just where Ernie said it would be. He scanned the area to figure out which was table nine, which unfortunately led his eyes to the table the Rangers were sitting at.

"Out of all the…"

Mason sighed and knew that if he didn't do it himself, he would risk getting fired. He also knew there was no avoiding it, and slowly wheeled to their table when they weren't noticing.

When he was close enough behind where Jason and Trini were sitting,

"Hey, I got your smoothies."

The Rangers knew it was Mason talking, as they had gone from chatting with each other about other things to dead silent. They actually didn't respond in any way, despite their good nature; they acted as if they never heard him.

Mason felt even worse by this. They were possibly the nicest teenagers he had ever met in his life; ones that said no to things such as alcohol, drugs, and teen pregnancy, and now they were in a total funk because of him.

"Look, I know what I said the other day." Mason said as he took the tray over to the empty table next to theirs, "But I feel bad about it, honest, I'm just having a harder time to adjust to this place than I thought. And funny as it may sound; I don't even know why I was so angry with you guys. The point is…I'm sorry."

He wheeled away after that, leaving them to comprehend his words. He turned back to see if they were considering his apology, only to see that they were no longer silent, but while laughing at something Trini had said, Kimberly saw that Mason was looking at them and responded with a cold glare.

Even with the look of apology in his eyes, Kimberly and the others must not have accepted his forgiveness. Mason sunk further into his wheelchair with disappointment in his eyes as he wheeled back to the counter.

"What was that all about?" Ernie asked as Mason made his way back to the other side of the counter.

"The only people who want to be my friends hate my guts, that's what." Mason responded in a sour tone.

"Hey don't be like that, I'm sure they'll forgive and forget, right?"

"Wrong. I yelled at them at school the other day and now I don't think they'll see that I'm trying to apologize."

"Well why'd you yell at them in the first place?"

"I don't know, I just had a rough time moving, and I guess it all just blurted out or something."

"Hmmm…you gave them their order right?"

"Yeah, went pretty well besides the fact that they all were dead silent."

"Well, I'm sorry Mason but I just don't know what to tell you. Guess you and the others will have to reconcile or something."

"I can't get them to say a word to me, how am I supposed to do that?"

"Like I said, this is something you're gonna have to figure out on your own." Ernie said walking toward the other end of the counter with another tray of drinks in his hands.

Mason looked back at the table the Rangers were sitting at; they had begun talking again as soon as Mason was out of earshot.

"I think I've made progress with them…not."

(_Lunar Palace..._)

"Last week was a total failure because of you idiots! Why did I even hire you?!"

"It's all Finster's fault Rita, if he hadn't-" Goldar began saying until Finster interrupted him.

"Now just one minute, I wasn't even a part of it! You lost to the Power Rangers, so you must take the blame!"

"It's all of your faults! And this time, I want no failures!"

"We're going again?" Squatt asked.

"Yes you pinheaded blueberry! We have an entire army of monsters to use!"

"I think I may have just the one my queen." Finster said looking into his book of monsters.

Rita came across the table to see which monster he had decided.

"His name is Shockwave. You remember him don't you?"

"Ah yes, I remember him now. He used to cause such trouble for Zordon it drove him and his forces crazy!"

Rita then went over to the array of clay monsters Finster had on the shelves,

"Is he here?"

"I'm afraid not. After his defeat, Zordon had him banished to Jupiter, where he remains right now."

"Well let's go and find him then! The sooner Earth is mine the better!"

Rita began chanting some strange language. Her staff began to illuminate, and with a flash of light, Shockwave appeared.

He was a tall and skinny humanoid monster, yet he didn't look human at all. His yellow eyes kept pulsing with energy and skin was an electric blue shade which made him look as if he was made of electrical energy; which he was.

"Ah! Finally free from that storm!" Shockwave said stretching his arms out; he seemed to have a techno voice.

"Shockwave, it's been so long!" Rita said.

"Too long! Now, what is it you need? You need me to barbeque someone? Or no, let me guess, you need me to rob a planet of its electrical power?"

"Both! You remember Zordon, don't you?" Finster asked.

"Unfortunately."

"We want you to go and take all of Earth's electricity, and then destroy the Power Rangers!"

"The Power Rangers eh? Sounds like Zordon still has a bunch of kids working for him. Well, why not?"

"Yes! Now go!"

(_Rangers' POV_)

"Guys, I think we've got Mason all wrong." Trini said.

The others acknowledged this with confusion on their faces.

"What? Why? If he wanted us to leave him alone I say we do it." Kimberly answered.

"Now hold on a second, Trini's right. I think we were a bit hard on him." Zack said.

"What? No way! He was hard on us, so we'll give him a taste of his own medicine."

The others looked at the Pink Ranger strangely.

"What's with the mood all of a sudden?" Jason asked.

"Yeah Kimberly, I've never seen you at someone like this." Zack added.

"Look, I just don't like him talking to us like that. He's being a jerk, and we're already being nice to him already. We're not talking to him like he wanted."

"I'm not exactly positive on that being all of what he included. He said not to talk to him unless he was the first to speak. He spoke to us, so he apparently wants us to communicate with him." Billy suggested.

Kimberly looked over to see Mason continuing to deliver drinks to other tables,

"If you ask me, he's no better than Bulk and Skull."

"Did someone say our names?" Bulk's voice said as he came to one side of the Rangers' table.

"Yeah, did someone say our names?" Skull repeated coming to the other side.

Jason sighed,

"What do you want now Bulk?"

Skull then looked at the Red Ranger slightly annoyed,

"Hey, it's _Skull_ and Bulk! Not just Bulk!"

"Isn't Bulk and Skull?" Jason asked.

Skull turned to Bulk,

"Isn't it?"

"It doesn't matter you pinhead! It's one way or the other!"

"Is there a problem here?" a new voice said from behind the pair.

The two bullies moved away to reveal Mason was right behind them looking frustrated; the teens could see him in the space between Bulk and Skull.

(_Mason's POV_)

"If there is like I think there is, I suggest you two play nicely or we're gonna have a problem here. Got it?"

"And just what makes you think that we'd listen to you?" Bulk retorted.

"Yeah, what makes you think we'd listen to you?" Skull repeated.

Bulk grabbed Skull by the shirt and pulled him close to his face.

"Shut up, and let me talk."

Bulk released Skull.

"Well, you could go and stop pestering them and go on your own way, or my personal favorite, since Ernie gave me the privilege, I can kick you guys out of the Juice Bar until you straighten out. Take your pick."

(_Outside of the Juice Bar..._)

Shockwave descended upon Angel Grove with a wicked grin on his face.

"Oooh! I'm picking up a lot of electricity all over the place! This is like one huge all you can eat buffet!"

(_Back at the Youth Center..._)

But just before Bulk was about to say something, the lights began to flicker on and off, until they went off completely.

"What's going on with the lights?" Zack asked looked to the ceiling.

"Could be a short circuit in the circuit board." Billy suggested.

"Alright, everybody just calm down, I'm sure it's just the circuit breaker again. I'll go look at it, just give me a minute." Ernie said.

The lights then came back on, surprising everyone.

"Okay, that was weird." Trini said.

The sound of machine whirring was soon heard from the kitchen. Different colors of smoothie began to spit out from behind the counter and splattering onto people.

"Oh no the smoothie machine!" Ernie said running back to the counter.

Mason turned to Bulk and Skull,

"What did you two do now?"

"It wasn't us! We steal people's smoothies, not splatter it all over people! Who'd waste perfectly good smoothie?" Skull said.

"I don't care who it was, you two come and help me fix this!" Ernie said from the counter. He was a mess; he was covered in red, orange, green, all different colors of drinks.

Bulk and Skull looked at each other reluctantly, and ran to help Ernie, only for Bulk to slip on the now red smoothie floor, causing him to fall along with Skull. The two were then hilariously sprayed by yellow and blue smoothie while still on the ground.

Almost everyone who had been in the building had exited in fear, leaving only the five Rangers who had stayed behind.

"What's going on?" Kim said.

"This is crazy!" Zack added.

The teens then turned back into blurs of color, flew up into the ceiling.

Mason had seen it all once again without them knowing what he had seen,

"There go those guys."

(_Command Center_)

The five teenagers reappeared as Alpha V was scrambling in panic as normal.

"What's going on Zordon?" Jason asked.

"Don't tell me Rita's attacking again!" Kim said.

"I'm afraid it is true Rangers. Rita will not stop her evil rein after just one attack. She has sent down a new monster called Shockwave."

The viewing globe then turned on as the Rangers proceeded. Shockwave then appeared on the screen as he was absorbing the energy from the Angel Grove Electrical Power Plant.

"Shockwave is an extremely formidable foe, he has the power to absorb any sort of electrical energy and use it to his advantage. Once he has taken the energy from Angel Grove, I can only imagine that he will try to drain the power here. It is imperative that you dispose of him quickly before he can do anymore damage."

"We're on it." Jason said, "Alright guys, its morphin' time!"

(_Mason's POV_)

Ernie had closed the Juice Bar due to "technical difficulties". Mason had left to find someone who could get the smoothie machine working again.

It wasn't just the Juice Bar where the electricity was going out of control; it seemed to be going everywhere else. Even people in their cars didn't seem to be able to start the engines.

This was insane.

It became even worse when Mason heard some sort of weird laughter. He soon found a horde of grey, lizard-like humanoid creatures running past him towards the park.

Mason knew these must have been the bad guys, but where they were going, he could only guess.

He soon heard fighting in the distance, and "wondered" what was going on.

(_Lunar Palace…_)

"My plan is foolproof!"

"What's the plan this time Rita?" Squatt asked.

"Simple. I sent down a horde of Putties to keep the Rangers distracted while Shockwave absorbs all of Angel Grove's power. Then, when the time is right, Shockwave will have so much power, that the Power Rangers won't stand a chance!"

(_Back on Earth…_)

Mason had been watching a battle between the Putties and the Rangers for about five minutes. He then noticed that it looked as if it were a thirty-to-five fight.

"Well that seems a bit unfair."

Mason's eyes then wandered over to the nearby batting cages, and noticed two large buckets full of softballs and baseballs.

"Light bulb."

(_Rangers' POV_)

The five heroes were unfairly outnumbered.

"Perhaps making a retreat would be wise?" Billy asked.

"We're not giving up! Not by a longshot-!"

Jason was cut off after a small, round object struck a Putty on the head just before it was about to attack. It ended up hitting with such a force, that the Putty fell over and disappeared.

"Huh. These guys are either really weak, or that packed a bigger punch than I thought."

The Rangers looked up to see Mason had a ball launcher, and was the one who had shot the ball.

"You guys didn't think that people weren't gonna take matters into their own hands do you? Pay me no mind; I'm just here to help. Now you guys go and kick ass."

The five were absolutely stunned that Mason would do such a thing for them, having been such a bad acquaintance earlier. They soon regained their surroundings and the fight was back on.

Mason continued firing baseballs at the Putties while the Rangers took out most of them.

Just as Mason reached down to grab another ball; all he touched was the plastic bottom of the bucket.

"Oh, this isn't good."

When he looked back he saw that he was surrounded by five other Putties.

"Uh…you guys are just on your way to beat up those other guys…right?"

They attacked.

Mason didn't know what to do but make a hasty retreat.

"Oh come on! I can't even walk!"

Despite this however, all they seemed to do really was torment him, pushing his wheelchair back and forth to ach other like a game of catch thinking it was the funniest thing they had ever seen.

"Could really use help right about now! I'm asking the guys in the multi-colored jumpsuits!"

"Guys, Mason's in trouble!" Zack alerted the team.

After coming to Mason's aide, the Putties scattered like mice and vanished.

(_Lunar Palace..._)

"The Rangers have already defeated the Putties!? How is this possible?!"

Rita was enraged that her foot soldiers had already been defeated.

"I wouldn't worry my queen," Finster began, "Shockwave should have gained enough power by now."

"Even so, I don't like to take chances. Goldar!"

"You rang my queen?"

"I want you to go down to Earth, and help Shockwave destroy the Power Rangers!"

"I will not fail you my queen!"

"The Power Rangers are history!"

(_Angel Grove Park; Rangers' POV_)

"Are you alright?" Trini asked.

"Yeah, it's not like those guys could do much damage."

"Don't think that this is over yet Power Rangers!" Goldar appeared.

"Oh man, Goldar's back!" Zack said.

"Looks like he's not alone!" Kimberly added.

In a flash of bright light, Shockwave appeared,

"Battle time, finally!"

Goldar and Shockwave turned to face each other,

"I'll take care of them while you drain Zordon's powers!"

"I like the sound of that! Time for me to get even."

"Don't worry about me. I know when to make my leave." Mason said with a bit of anxiousness in his voice.

Goldar then charged.

"GO on Mason, get out of here!" Kimberly said.

"Oh! An innocent bystander!" Shockwave said.

He vanished and then reappeared in front Mason, who jumped out of fear.

"You're mine now!"

"I didn't even do anything!"

Mason's eyes then wandered when he saw a softball at his left side,

"Hey look! An outlet mall!"

"What?! Where?!"

While he had the monster distracted, Mason quickly grabbed the ball, and threw it at Shockwave's head,

"OWWW!"

Mason then tried making an escape, but Shockwave elongated his arm and caught the back of his wheelchair.

Mason was turned around to see that Shockwave was looking **really** sore at Mason,

"Crafty, I'll give you that. But now, you get to come with me so you can watch me destroy your friends' powers!"

Mason was then caught in a blue, electrified cage before Shockwave teleported away to the Command Center.

"It looks as if your friend is about to become barbeque!" Goldar laughed manically.

"That's not gonna happen!" Jason said as him and his team ran towards Mason's direction.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you Rangers!"

The team turned back around.

"If you so much as teleport to your friend, then I will lay waste to the city! Your choice, your friend, or Angel Grove!"

(_Mason's POV_)

Mason and Shockwave reappeared outside of the Command Center's doors.

"Now, let's see if I can-" Shockwave began saying as he tried to open the doors until he was blown back by an energy surge.

"Oh! Zordon you old fool!"

Shockwave got up and tried looking for an easier way in.

The cage that Mason was inside of was apparently able to float because it hovered about three of four feet off the ground,

"I don't think your getting in Light bulb."

"Shut up human! After I destroy the Power Rangers, you're next!"

Shockwave was then shot back by yet another energy surge.

"Right," Mason said, "I can see _that_ happening."

"A ha!"

Shockwave glanced down, and saw a large, black wire that was connecting the Command Center to the ground.

He placed his hand on it, and vanished into the wire. After a minute of waiting, the door had opened.

"Looks as if your demise is coming sooner than you think!"

"Great," Mason looked towards the park's direction, "Where are those guys when you need them the most?!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**WELL THIS DOESN'T LOOK GOOD...**

**ANYWAY, I WANT TO THANK grapejuice101 FOR HELPING ME OUT WITH THIS CHAPTER.**

**REVIEW AND THE NEXT UPDATE WILL COME SOON!**


	5. Shockwave Part II: Just A Bit Longer

Mason couldn't believe that Shockwave would have been able to get in. He knew that a place like this would have a force field around this place or something.

From what Mason could see, the inside of the Command Center looked like just about the most bazaar place that Mason had ever seen.

There were multiple dashboards lined with computers, buttons with blinking lights, and a large transparent tube, which held a large hologram of a bald man's head. Not only that, but the red, hockey puck-shaped headed robot headed panicking and running around didn't make the place any less strange.

"Now then," Shockwave said clasping his hands together, "let's get down to business shall we?"

Shockwave motioned the cage that contained Mason to follow him, but just as it was about to go under the door,

"ZAP!"

The cage was sent back flying.

"Not one of your brightest ideas there dumbass. I can't go in there, I don't have one of those Power Coin…things."

Shockwave sighed angrily,

"Fine then! I'll just leave you out here, it's not like you can go anywhere anyway."

Shockwave then stepped in on his own.

"Zordon, it's been too long! What's new baldy?"

Shockwave seemed to have hit the electrical jackpot; he was looking all over the space with amusement…and hunger.

"You are not welcome here Shockwave, I demand that you leave at once and release your captive."

He may have been just a head, but Mason knew that Zordon meant business.

"That, I'm afraid, will not be happening. This whole, "goody goody" business of yours is over! It's evil's turn to rule!"

Shockwave proceeded to one of the main computers,

"This looks important!"

He placed his hands on it, and began absorbing.

"Enough! Get out of our Command Center!" Alpha demanded.

Without looking at Alpha, Shockwave lifted one hand and drained Alpha's energy,

"What? Oh no-o-o…"

Alpha collapsed R2-D2 style.

"Oh come on! Not the robot!" Mason protested.

"Why not? Have you heard his voice? Like dying mice!"

"Stop this at once Shockwave, you are dealing with more power than you can handle."

"Shut it Zordon! This doesn't stop 'til I say so!"

Shockwave continued to drain the power; Zordon's head was beginning to dissipate.

It seemed to be that the more concentrated Shockwave seemed on taking power from the computer, the less he concentrated on the cage that Mason was held in; which became apparent when he fell to the ground.

After brushing himself off, Mason knew he had to do something. The Rangers were too busy battling Goldar, and their mentors were losing their fight with Shockwave, which meant that it was up to Mason to save the day.

The question was, how?

Mason thought for a minute, and realized that if he could contact the Rangers and tell them he was fine without Shockwave knowing, then they'd be there in a split second. But how could he? He couldn't go inside the Command Center without being blown to bits.

Unless…

Mason wheeled up, and after feeling a slight bit of force push him back, Mason's hand went through the force field; he was in.

Mason went to the nearest computer and realized that Shockwave was so concentrated on power, that he couldn't see anything else. In fact when he looked into Shockwave's eyes, all he saw was light flashing and a bunch of numbers and letters moving around like a computer.

"You're free..." a voice said.

Mason turned to see Alpha struggling to stand. He went to help pull Alpha up.

"How do we stop him?"

"Unknown. The Rangers are our only hope; soon Shockwave will break into the Morphing Grid itself, and destroy it."

"Well how can we contact them?"

Alpha walked over to one of the other computers and began pushing buttons,

"As long as Shockwave stays concentrated, I might have enough power to teleport the Rangers here, but-oh no!"

"What is it?"

"Shockwave's already drained too much energy; he'll be within the Morphing Grid within a matter of seconds!"

Mason turned to see that Shockwave was now growing and changing colors; red, pink, yellow, blue, black, white, and even orange.

"Oh no! He's made it! All is lost! Ay yai yai!"

Mason knew there was at least one more thing he could do.

"Not on my life it's not!"

Mason saw a rock outside of the Command Center, and after grabbing it; he threw it at the back of Shockwave's head.

"OWWW!"

Shockwave turned, looking more menacing that ever,

"What is it with you and throwing things!?"

Mason moved to the computer that he assumed was the teleporter,

"What is it with you being such a douche?" Mason said with a grin on his face.

"WHY YOU!"

Shockwave created a ball of lightning and launched it at Mason, which was all part of the plan. As soon as Mason knew there was knew there was no way that Shockwave could stop the lightning ball, Mason quickly moved out of the way and the ball hit the computer instead.

Mason turned to Alpha,

"Try that. Get them over here now!"

"Ay yai yai! I only have enough to take one!"

"It's already too late anyway!" Shockwave said.

He went back to draining the Morphing Grid.

Mason launched himself off of his wheelchair and onto Shockwave's back.

"I won't let you kill my friends!"

Mason then plunged his arms into Shockwave as if he was made of Jell-O.

It felt as if Mason was being tazed, only about ten thousand times worse; like he was being struck by lightning but it wouldn't stop.

"Hey, get off of me!"

"This was-never yours to begin with!"

"Heh, I'm the one who made the Great Red Spot on Jupiter! How can you hope to defeat me?!"

"Maybe because you're weakening!"

Mason was right; Shockwave had begun to shrink to his normal height, and stopped changing colors. Mason however, was taking in so much electrical energy that he was beginning to lose consciousness.

"I said, GET OFF OF ME!"

Shockwave managed to throw Mason off, who landed across the other side of the room; he was now out cold.

"I've had enough of this planet!"

Just as Shockwave was about to blast Mason with another lightning ball, all that came off of his hands was a puff of smoke.

"Wh-What?! That brat! I'll destroy him!"

"Not if the Rangers finish you off first!" Alpha said.

After a series of button pressing, Shockwave instantly vanished out of the Command Center.

(_Earlier…_)

The Rangers were still battling Goldar despite the fact that an innocent life may have already been taken.

"So Rangers, how does it feel to know that your friend has met his end?" Goldar laughed.

"Mason isn't gone! We won't let Shockwave hurt him!" Trini said.

After fighting for what felt like hours, Shockwave unexpectedly teleported back onto the battlefield.

He weakly walked forward,

"Goldar! We gotta get out of here! That kid found a way to drain me dry!"

"You fool! How could you let this happen!?"

"I don't know! But what I do know is that he shouldn't be trouble anymore! Last I saw, he was out cold!"

"It's time we finish 'em!" Jason said to his team.

"Right!"

Goldar saw them coming,

"We'll meet again Power Rangers!"

Goldar vanished, but Shockwave remained,

"Hey! What about me?!"

(_Lunar Palace_)

"I can't believe that even Shockwave was brought down by an ordinary kid! Now that he's powerless what am I going to do now?"

"Leave him be and let the Rangers destroy him! He deserves it after failing us!" Goldar suggested.

"Or, you could always make him larger with your staff my queen, no need to waste a monster!" Finster argued.

"Ah that's what I'll do!"

Rita went to the balcony,

"Magic staff make Shockwave GROW!"

(_Back on Earth…_)

Shockwave was taking hit after hit and losing, until Rita's staff came flying down,

"I may not have my power, but at least I can crush you like ants!"

"We need the DinoZords now!"

After the Zords came, they combined into the Tank form of the MegaZord, after which the Zord stood up and after the Tyrannosaurus Zord went under the Pterodactyl Zord as the chest piece, the MegaZord was formed.

Shockwave saw this as a dire threat,

"Oh man, this may be my last one!"

He then saw a small electrical plant that he hadn't touched,

"I thought I forgot one!"

He began to absorb the power.

"Guys I just thought of something."

"What is it Billy?" Zack asked.

"If he's all just an electrical charge, then all we have to do is ground him!"

"Ground him? What are we his parents?" Kimberly asked.

"I get it! He means we have to cut off his power supply!" Trini said.

"Alright, let's do it! We need the Power Sword!"

The massive blade came down from the sky, and then stabbed Shockwave in the foot,

"OWWW!"

As he cried out in pain, Shockwave's power began to slip into the earth until he was drained completely,

"Uh oh, looks like I'm in trouble this time!"

One slash, and Shockwave was destroyed.

(_Back at the Command Center…_)

Alpha had everything just about fixed when the Rangers teleported back to the Command Center.

"Congratulations on a job well done Rangers." Zordon said.

"The thanks should really go to Billy." Jason said patting him on the shoulder.

"Wait a minute, guys where's Mason?" Kimberly asked.

"Ugh…" a voice stirred.

In the far corner of the Command Center, Mason was still lying there; still unconscious.

The teens ran to his side.

"Oh man! Mason's been fried!" Zack said observing the burn marks Mason had on his skin.

Mason began to stir.

"Ay yai yai! Rangers you have to get him away from here before he discovers your identities!"

"Is he going to be okay Zordon?" Trini asked.

"Mason will only need a few hours rest, he had taken quite an amount of damage. Hopefully he will think this was all just a dream."

"What do we do with him? Does anyone know where he lives?" Zack asked.

None of the Rangers had a clue.

"I'll take care of that!" Alpha said.

After pressing a few buttons, Mason vanished in a flash of light.

"You know guys, I've been thinking." Zack started.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Maybe we should find a way to contact one another in case there's an emergency you know? We don't want to teleport in front of people like we did this morning."

"Yeah, but how would we get a hold of each other is the question." Trini asked.

An idea then sparked in Billy's mind.

(_Later…_)

Mason woke to see that it was now nighttime, he could also hear it raining from outside his window which was being blocked by the figure of someone.

"Mom?" Mason asked as he leaned up to see who it was; his vision became more and more blurry as he sat up.

"Easy, you might be burned so I wouldn't be getting up so fast."

Whoever it was didn't sound like his mother, but it was familiar; it was soothing and caring. It was a female, Mason deduced that. She also put a warm washcloth on his forehead.

"Right." Mason said laying back down,

"I had the weirdest dream. I went back in time and fought off these grey aliens with a ball launcher or something. It was horrible."

"Oh, well your safe now. There's no aliens and your back in 1993."

But Mason realized something the person had said; his eyes shot open,

"1993?!"

Mason reached over to flip the light switch beside his bed, only to turn back and fall out of his bed in surprise. Kimberly was the one sitting at his bedside.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?!"

"I came to see you after you were attacked by that monster." Kimberly said getting up and coming to his side.

It was odd. She no longer held any resentment in her voice, she seemed like she was…worried about him.

"What mon-oh."

"Yeah. I asked your parents to see how you were and you just woke up a few minutes after I came."

"So, you came all the way to my place, just to see if I was okay?"

"Well, yeah."

This touched Mason,

"But, I thought you hated me."

"Not anymore I don't. I was being stupid, I should've accepted your apology sooner."

"You weren't being stupid, I was being a jerk and I deserved it."

There was a slight moment of silence between the two.

"Uh…did the others come by?"

"No, you've only been out since Sunday; it's Monday. I just came here to give you your homework."

"Oh…well, thanks."

"No problem."

Kimberly then got up and made for the door,

"I hope you feel better soon." She smiled as she walked out the door.

Mason didn't know why, but he felt something strange inside him after Kimberly left. He felt as if he…_wanted_ her to stay. Just a bit longer.

While managing to pull himself up, Mason knew it'd be better for him to get more rest. But for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about Kimberly. After a while he managed to get his mind on other things such as school, and he was out like a light.


	6. High Five: Part I

Mason was dead.

That seemed to be the only logical explanation left in his brain. He was either in some weird version of Heaven or Hell; hopefully it wasn't the latter. The idea of this thought went with his brain all through school.

Mason was walking into class that day and was soon greeted by four of the Rangers; Billy was apparently sick, as Mason had heard.

Zack was the first to spot him while chatting with the other four,

"Hey guys, Mason's alright!"

The others quickly turned and ran to the door to welcome their new friend back,

"I'm so glad to see your okay!" Trini smiled.

She suddenly hugged him. Normally in his case, Mason would cringe up and push the person away, but this time he felt…strangely warm inside. He found himself wrapping his arms around Trini and held tight for another moment before releasing.

For once in his life, Mason felt…happy.

* * *

School went by rather quickly that day. Ms. Appleby was one of those teachers who gave easy assignments, easy of course to Mason unlike Bulk and Skull who did nothing but sleep and bombard the back of their classmate's heads with spitballs.

Kimberly threw a huge fit over the number of the paper projectiles in the back of her hair that Skull bragged about trying to make a heart, but due to his lack of aim, it looked more like an oval.

After school, Mason was at the Youth Center for another day of waiting tables and serving smoothies.

The Rangers soon walked in, except the Blue Ranger was still absent which Mason found odd. Billy didn't seem like the one to miss school and hanging out with his friends.

Mason's break started about five minutes later. He didn't even think he deserved a break after being absent from work for the past week.

After hearing Kimberly's voice saying,

"Come on Jason, you can do it!"

Mason went to the exercise room to see what was going on.

Once he entered, Mason could see that Jason was about twelve feet in the air on a climbing rope with Zack and the girls watching him from below. Trini was the only one, who looked nervous about it for some odd reason,

"Jason, Jason! Be careful, if you slip you could really hurt yourself!"

"Trini you're gonna make him nervous." Zack said.

"Nervous? I never get nervous." Jason said overhead and then slightly slipping.

Trini gasped, "You should be!"

"You act as if it's a disaster waiting to happen." Mason said.

"It might, you never know."

"That's the point; neither do you."

"Guys, I'm gonna be over here at least it's down to Earth."

"You should give it a try." Zack said.

"Are you kidding? You'd never catch me climbing anything that high."

Trini walked away.

"Hold on a second." Mason said.

All eyes were on him now. He still really hated it when people did that.

"If Jason can climb this rope," Mason grabbed the bottom of the rope, "and make it all the way up to the top, you have to at least give it a try."

Trini looked at him strangely. In fact, so did the other three,

"You're joking right? Jason _will_ make it up there, why bet on it? I won't do it." Trini asked.

"That's what I thought you'd say." Mason started, "So, I wager this. If Jason makes it up, you have to climb it."

"You just said that-" Kimberly started.

"_But_. If you still refuse. I'll do it."

The others looked shocked. Mason thought that they would think at first he was joking, but his serious expression told them otherwise.

"You can't be serious. How are you supposed to get up there?"

"Just because I don't have the legs, doesn't mean I have arms. Point being, if I can do it, you can do it too. You should let fear control you."

Billy then walked in.

"Yo, Billy, my main brain, what's up?" Zack asked as he high fived him.

"Well I actually have some exciting news for-"

"Billy heads up!" Jason yelled as he slid down, and onto Billy's shoulders.

They swung back and forth wildly like an out of control pendulum until they both went tumbling down.

"You should try out for the circus." Zack laughed.

"Nah, the circus don't take geek clowns." Bulk said as he came in.

"Why don't you guys crawl back to the ooze you came from?" Kimberly said rather offending.

"Oh, that's funny, especially coming from a friend of the monkey man over here." Bulk retorted.

"Even if that was true, he would still be more evolved than you and Skull put together." Mason commented.

"Yeah, you think you could make it _all _the way up?" Jason asked.

"Hey, hey, hey, you saying that Bulk can't do it?" Skull asked Jason nearly nose-to-nose.

Jason just stared back at him.

"Yeah that's what you're saying alright." Skull said.

Then Bulk came to Jason in almost the same position as Skull and said, "Let me show you how it's done."

"You sure you know how to work this thing?" Kimberly asked.

"What do you think I am, stupid?"

"Uh, let me think. VERY." Mason added.

"Well you know what they say," Zack said as he threw the rope to Bulk "if the rope fits, climb it."

Skull started laughing, and then Bulk turned to him looking agitated. Bulk tried to climb it once, and then fell instantly.

"Hey Bulk I thought you were going up." Skull said.

Bulk then spat in his hands, and then tried again. This time he stayed up more than a second, but then fell again and this time the rope broke, as did part of the ceiling.

Kimberly leaned toward Bulk and said, "Yeah Bulk, you really showed us this time."

Soon after, Mason went back to waiting tables while the five teens were discussing other things. Something about being able to communicate with Zordon and Alpha, but that was about all he had heard.

Mason hid behind a locker wall to see what was happening.

"They respond to tactile pressure followed by auditory stimulus." Billy explained.

"So what you're saying is that we just touch and talk, like this?" Trini asked as she pressed the button.

As soon as that happened, Trini, Kimberly, Jason, and Zack all teleported away, leaving only Billy. He soon followed, as he vanished as well.

"Well, guess there's not much for me to do now. I've had enough of their action for a while."

Mason would have gone back to doing his job had he not remember something important. He remembered seeing this the night his TV exploded. If he were right, than the bad guys had sent down the same device that landed him and his family here in the first place. If he could only get there somehow…

Mason quickly wheeled out the door,

"Ernie! I'm going on an early break I'll be back in a few minutes!"

He hoped that Ernie wouldn't get angry at him, but this was important. If he could find the device that created the time warp before it was…destroyed, or gotten rid of, he could use it to go back to his universe.

The only thing Mason had to worry about now was finding the device that created the time warp. He figured the only way to find it was to follow the screams of people.

After a few minutes he saw it sitting there. It was still projecting the time warp into the air, with no one in sight, as they all had run away. Mason found it strange how the place was abandoned. It seemed so, barren and empty, almost eerie. One would even think Rita would've sent Putties to guard the device, but there was surprisingly no one there.

He quickly started to wheel up to it, but stopped.

If he were to use it, and go back to his time, then he would have to leave his new life here behind. Would it be for the better? For worse?

What would he do?

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry about the late update, I've really been struggling with this story, with more projects that I'm brainstorming about, it's getting harder and harder. So hopefully I'll be able to update more.**

**Now for a more pressing matter. That last review I had recieved from Gojira Geek, I think too kindly of it at all. Let me say that this story is BEYOND better than my first. And even if it doesn't seem that way now, I promise to you and everyone who reads and follows this story that it will get better as it goes.**

**Until next time. And don't forget to review!**


	7. High Five: Part II

The thought was still being pondered.

Should Mason go back to his old life and move on? Or should he destroy the rocket and save their world, and stay here, in a place he didn't understand in the least for good?

He came to a decision.

He shut the rocket off, which turned off the time warp. He hid it behind his back, but just as he began to wheel away, a group of familiar grey aliens jumped him.

"Can I please go one day without having to see your ugly faces?"

Once again, they started to push him around, thinking it was a game.

"Get away from me you stupid-I'm gonna-! Oh for the love of-I COULD REALLY USE HELP RIGHT ABOUT NOW!"

Thankfully the Rangers came almost immediately after his cry for help. Mason felt bad about not being able to help fight off the Putties. This was one of the downsides to being handicapped, in a messed-up world like this that is.

"You alright kid?" Kim asked after the Putties vanished.

"Uh…yeah. So I'm being called 'kid' now huh?"

Suddenly another monster appeared. This guy was pretty much all but a skeleton wearing a hat; not so intimidating.

"Oh you guys can totally defeat this guy. He's all bones!" Mason laughed, trying to make a funny. It didn't seem to ease the tension.

"Let me give you a head!" the skeleton laughed in this oddly techno-voice. He threw his skull into the air, which kept spinning somehow in mid air as the rest of his body disappeared.

The six teens then teleported to some strange, barren wasteland,

"Where the hell are we now?"

"Look out!" Jason shouted.

The skeleton now had withdrawn a sword and also had two skeletal goons at his side; all three charged.

The two goons seemed like pushovers, or so as Mason saw it as he was to stay clear of the fight. But out of the corner of his eye he could see two figures that he knew were the bad guys. It looked like they were looking for something,

"I thought the time device landed somewhere in the streets! Where did it go?"

"Why are you asking me? You're the one who fired it!"

"Wait a minute! He's not a Ranger! What's he doing here?"

Mason didn't think there was anything he could really do. For some reason, he felt…bad by this. He wanted to help his friends, but he couldn't.

He came back to reality once there was a giant "CRACK!" noise that when he saw, was caused by bonehead over there making a fissure in the ground. One that went so far, it looked like it reached the center of the Earth.

Unfortunately, Mason and the Rangers were on opposite sides of the crevasse; Mason would have to jump it in order to get over.

His friends were too busy fighting the skeletal monster to see what Mason was up to, at least not until he rode back about twenty feet from the crevasse and jumped.

Time seemed to have slowed. And just as Mason landed, and thought that he was in the clear, the ground quickly broke from under him and he fell while hanging onto a crack in the gap. The only problem was now, (besides the fact that he was hanging on for dear life, and that his wheelchair was now dangling at his feet) was that Mason was starting to slip.

"Help! Red-Yellow-whoever guys! Help me out here!"

Zack and Billy soon came to Mason's aid and pulled him up.

"Thanks. Did you get rid of Bonehead just yet?"

"Not yet-wait that's it! We have to destroy his head!"

Billy grabbed the head, wrapped it up, and threw it to Trini, who then threw it down to the Earth's core.

Before Mason knew it, he and his friends were literally blasted out of the weird dimension by an explosion, and were back in the real world once again.

"Finally! That place was freaking me out!" Mason said.

"No kidding." Trini agreed.

Mason looked up and saw that Jason had been caught by another one of Rita's monsters and was struggling to break free. He hit the monsters hand with the butt of his laser, causing the monster to drop him.

A Zord battle then initiated. The T. Rex Zord vs. the…knight monster? Anyway, the T. Rex obviously won.

* * *

Back at the Youth Center, the Rangers were hanging out at their table as Mason continued to wait tables. He had hid the time device in his room after making a quick trip home. Mason looked over and saw that Zack had put on a skull mask and scared Trini like a cat up a tree up the climbing rope.

That reminded Mason of something.

He wheeled over as Trini was coming down,

"I forgot our little bet. I still gotta climb up that rope."

"Mason, I don't know if you should do it? You could get really hurt if you fall."

"That's why I'm not going to fall!"

Mason set the empty tray he was carrying onto another nearby table, and started making his way up. They were right, it was difficult, but Mason kept going. He was amazed himself that he could climb this high; he was almost at the top when he almost slipped.

"Come on Mason! I know you can do it!" Kim said.

Hearing some support like that fueled Mason enough to finally make it to the top. The Rangers, and everyone else in the Youth Center cheered as he made his way down.

"Mason that had to be one of the most amazing things I've ever seen!" Trini cheered.

"Thanks guys, I told you I could do it."

* * *

(_Lunar Palace…_)

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU IDIOTS MESSED UP AGAIN! THIS IS HUMILIATING!"

"As I have said my queen it's obviously Finster and his pathetic monsters!"

"Well at least I'm not the one who runs away every time you're about to be defeated!"

"Uh, my queen! There's something you should see!"

"Not now Squatt, I'm busy!"

"No, you really have to see it!"

Rita walked to the balcony,

"What? Where is it?!"

A bright stream of white light then dashed by.

"What was that?!"

Rita then gazed through her telescope and saw something she couldn't believe.

"Tha-That's impossible!"

* * *

(_Back on Earth…_)

Later that evening, Mason was at home in his room when his mother came into his room,

"Mason, one of your friends is calling."

Mason rolled down the hallway and answered,

"Yeah?"

"_Mason? It's Trini._"

"What's up?"

"_I just wanted to say thanks._"

"For…what?"

"_Uh…I'm not sure how to say this, but I sort of came to this situation today where I learned to deal with my heights._"

"That's great!"

"_That's what I was calling about. I wanted to say thanks because while I was in that situation, I kept thinking about what you said, and it helped._"

"Wow. That's amazing."

"_Uh-huh. Listen, I gotta go, I'm helping Kimberly with her homework right now._"

"Alright, tell her I said 'hi'!"

"_Okay, see you tomorrow!_"

"See ya!"

He hung up the phone and went back to his room. He had been sitting in his wheelchair, pondering to see whether or not he should go back home.

The pros to going back home would be living a normal life again. This was a large one. But then there were the cons. If he left then he'd leave a totally good life behind. And he was just now starting to get it right this time. He actually had friends here.

Mason looked out towards the beach, and decided to go for a walk to think.

Mason didn't know why, but he liked the tracks his wheelchair would leave in the sand.

He continued to think. Should he go back? Or should he stay?

Then came something he never thought of: why he had even came here in the first place.

"_Why was I brought here? Does fate have it out for me? I just wish I knew why._"

Little did he know the answer was coming to him in more ways than one.

Suddenly there was a loud booming noise from overhead. Mason looked up and saw a small object hurdling towards him in a ball of fire.

He quickly backed up just enough for the meteorite to make a small crater in the sand; the force however when it made impact was incredible.

Mason looked in the crater to see what it was. He saw the object shimmering, and thinking it was gold, he quickly grabbed it. After burning his hand, he picked it up in the sleeve of his jacket and saw that it did look like it was made from gold.

It was also…oddly round, like some sort of…coin. It also had what looked like the head of some sort of dinosaur. From the looks of it, it was a brachiosaur.

"What is this thing?"

He placed it in his hand, and began seeing visions of what looked like a giant, white mechanized brachiosaur.

Mason's vision then went back to normal.

"Did I just get high or something?"

He stared at it for another minute or two before he went back to his house with the coin in his pocket.

* * *

That night, Mason wouldn't stop tossing and turning in his head. Although he was sound asleep, he knew something felt strange inside him.

It was like the dream in the beginning of the original "_Spider-Man_" movie; it was fast, and rather strange and confusing. He continued to see visions of his new friends, even Alpha and Zordon. But they also kept coming back and forth, like a slideshow on shuffle.

What happened next seemed just bizarre.

Next Mason saw what looked like his spinal chord. He knew because there was a large piece of shrapnel lodged in between, severing nerves and brain signals from reaching his brain. The shrapnel suddenly began to move, until it was suddenly pushed out of his spinal chord, and disappeared.

* * *

**Well this was a strange ending wasn't it?**

**Anyway, hope you guys review! **


End file.
